Alec's Big Not Important Meeting
by deannaG
Summary: Alec is away from his family for too long. Rune AU Redefined Series part 22.
1. Chapter 1

It seems like months since I posted a new story. Actually I posted **Stop with the Malec Angst** seven days ago. But it's been ten days since I posted something 'series' related (**Miracle** chapter 6).

This story popped into my head, mostly because Mikey and Max have been having fun with adventures and poor Maxine wasn't getting any love and attention.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine finishes her homework and gathers her books together. She walks to the other side of the kitchen table and kisses Mikey's head, "Love you."

Mikey giggles, "Love you too." He goes back to writing the alphabet with a black crayon.

Magnus puts his phone in his pocket, as he sets the table, "Daddy is going to be in Idris tonight, big Clave meeting."

Maxine stops on her way to her bedroom and turns around, "All night?"

Magnus nods, "And possibly all day tomorrow as well."

Mikey looks from his father to his sister, "Daddy belongs here." Maxine nods.

Magnus smiles and kisses his son's head, "I know, raspberry, but we have to share Daddy with his bosses."

Maxine rolls her eyes, "His bosses are greedy." She continues to her room.

Mikey nods, "Bosses greedy."

Magnus smiles, "Preaching to the choir on that. But we have no say on the matter."

Maxine returns to the kitchen. She pours water into glasses and brings them to the table, "Clave, and their big not important meetings that keep Daddy away from us. Blah on them."

Mikey giggles, "Blah on the Clave."

Magnus laughs, "Mikey, that's not nice."

"Not nice to take Daddy from us."

Maxine helps her father bring plates to the table, then sits down across from her brother, "Exactly, Mikey."

Magnus sits next to Maxine, "I'm not disagreeing, I'm just saying it wasn't nice."

Maxine sniffs, "The Clave isn't nice."

Mikey puts his fork down and looks at his sister, "What they do to Daddy?"

Magnus smiles, "Relax, Mikey. They did nothing to Daddy. Now eat."

Mikey narrows his eyes as he looks at his father, "Sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, raspberry. Eat."

Mikey looks at his sister, "Sure?"

Maxine nods, "Yes, Clave won't hurt Daddy because Poppa would kick their ass."

"Me kick their ass too."

Magnus laughs, "You probably scare them more than me."

Mikey nods, "Good." He picks up his fork and resumes eating.

Maxine glances at her brother, then back at Magnus, "Really, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Uncle Jace found out that the Clave knew about HIM for a while."

"Did they know that HIM was in Brooklyn?"

"No, they only found out he was here after Jace told them."

"Oh." She watches Mikey eat for a few minutes, then looks at their father, "So they know about Mikey?"

Mikey stops chewing and looks at Maxine, "Who they?'

Maxine giggles, "Nobody. You're going to choke."

Mikey shakes his head, "No, I'm not."

Magnus laughs, "Mikey, stop talking with your mouth full."

Mikey opens his mouth, "Food all gone."

"Thank you."

Mikey giggles, "You're welcome, Poppa."

Magnus smiles, then glances at Maxine, "They vaguely know from HIS correspondence back to his people over there, but they know enough to fear him." He nods towards Mikey.

Maxine plays with her napkin, "And?"

Magnus leans over and kisses her forehead, "And nothing, blueberry. They aren't that stupid to do anything."

Maxine relaxes, "Good."

They finish dinner, Maxine and Mikey help Magnus wash the dishes, then they sit on the sofa to watch **Toy Story**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus glances at the cable box. 10:37P

Mikey is fast asleep in his lap. Maxine is also sleeping, her head against his arm as she holds it tight. Magnus gently kisses the top of Maxine's head, "Blueberry, you'd be more comfortable in bed."

She slowly opens her eyes and sleepily looks around, "Where's Daddy?"

"Remember, he's in Idris."

She stretches, "Yeah, that's right." She stands and kisses his cheek, "Night, Poppa."

"Good night, baby girl."

She kisses Mikey's head, then walks to her bedroom.

Magnus holds Mikey as he stands up. Mikey opens one eye and looks up at his father, "Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his forehead, "That would be me, raspberry." He walks towards Mikey's bedroom.

Mikey wiggles in Magnus' arms, "No, sleep with Poppa."

Magnus sighs, "I will be lonely tonight. Okay." He walks into his and Alec's bedroom. He sets Mikey on the bed and flicks his hand. Mikey is in pajamas.

Mikey gets under the covers, "I sleep on Daddy's side."

Magnus smiles, "Yes, keep it warm for him." He changes into his sleep clothes and gets in the bed.

Maxine is standing by the door, "Hey, why isn't Mikey in his bed?"

Mikey sits up, "Poppa lonely."

"Well, what about me?"

Magnus laughs as Mikey moves over and pats the bed in between them, "Room for Maxine."

Maxine giggles as she walks over and gets in the bed. She rests her head on Magnus' chest. Mikey rests his head on his sister's back as he holds her. Magnus lays his left hand on Mikey's back and holds Maxine with his right. He closes his eyes and automatically reaches for the love rune.

He takes a deep breath as he gets nothing. After all these years, it still scares him that his connection to the rune doesn't reach Idris. He kisses the top of Maxine's head and closes his eyes.

Eventually he falls asleep listening to the soft sounds of his children sleeping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was Monday night, it's now Thursday and Alec is still in Idris.

Magnus sits at the kitchen table, helping Mikey spell his name. Maxine is across from them finishing her homework.

Dinner has been eaten and the dishes are clean.

Magnus is exhausted, what little rest he gets isn't a deep enough sleep to relax his body and mind. His inability to sense Alec's location is weighing on his mind, but he needs to stay calm for Maxine and Mikey.

When Magnus brings Mikey home from school, their son stands by the sofa, rubbing his neck, his eyes darting around the living room. Magnus has to call his name a few times until Mikey looks at him and gives him a slight smile. Mikey hasn't drawn a 'z' on his neck since he started talking, but with Alec not around, Mikey's fear of abandonment has returned.

Magnus is glad that his son hasn't shown an interest in opening portals since that is the only thing preventing Mikey from going to get his father.

Maxine comes home from school and looks around the loft for Alec. When she doesn't see him, she goes into her bedroom, throws her bookbag on the floor and sits on her bed for a while. Then she gets her books and walks to the kitchen table to start her homework.

Magnus can't fault their children from missing Alec, since after Maxine leaves and he has dropped Mikey at school, Magnus finds it hard to return to the loft unless he has official business to attend to.

As long as he can be the 'High Warlock of Brooklyn', time passes quickly until it's time to get Mikey, otherwise time drags. He can't remember the last time he and Alec were apart for so long, especially since Maxine came into their lives. One day tops, but their kiss goodbye Monday morning seems like months ago.

"Poppa?"

Magnus gives Mikey a weak smile, "Sorry, raspberry. My mind wandered there for a second."

"When's Daddy coming home?"

Magnus kisses Mikey's head, "Soon."

Maxine taps her pen on the table, "When soon?"

"I don't know, Maxine."

"We should go get Daddy."

Mikey nods, "Get Daddy now."

Magnus sighs, "Aunt Izzy says they are busy and we need to be patient."

Mikey shakes his head, "I want Daddy home now."

Maxine nods, "Now."

Magnus closes his eyes and swallows. He opens them and looks at his children, "Tomorrow. If he's not here when Mikey and I come home, I'll go to Idris and see what's going on."

Mikey nods, "Poppa and me go get Daddy."

"No Mikey, we'll wait for Maxine and I'll leave you here with her, while I go by myself."

Mikey's eyes narrow as he looks at his father, "I go."

Magnus picks Mikey up and puts him on his lap. He kisses Mikey's forehead, "No raspberry. We don't want trouble. I'll go get Daddy alone."

"No trouble, I want Daddy and they will give me Daddy."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey, first Poppa goes, then if they tell him 'no', then you go. Okay?"

Mikey slowly nods as he looks at Magnus, "Okay, Poppa?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I can agree to that." He hugs Mikey and gives Maxine a grateful smile over his son's head.

Maxine smiles, "Now that we have a plan of action, let's celebrate with ice cream."

Magnus laughs, "Is that a hint, Maxine?"

"Maybe, Poppa."

Mikey giggles, "Ice cream."

Magnus laughs, "I guess we're going to get ice cream. Blueberry, done with your homework?"

Maxine nods, "All done." She closes her books and stands. She flicks her hand and the books are gone.

Mikey claps his hands, "Ice cream."

Magnus stands holding Mikey, "Then let's go." He opens a portal. Maxine holds his arm as they leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After going to Baskin Robbins, they return to the loft, hoping to see their favorite ShadowHunter.

Only to be disappointed once again.

Maxine goes into her room and sits on the bed. Mikey walks to the sofa and sits down, his hand rubbing his neck.

Magnus stands by the kitchen table and closes his eyes.

Still nothing.

Magnus rubs his thumb across his fingers and takes a deep breath. He walks over to the sofa and sits next to Mikey.

His son climbs into his lap and presses his face into Magnus' chest, "I want Daddy, Poppa."

Magnus holds him tight, "Me too, Mikey. Me too."

Maxine walks out her room and sits next to Magnus. She rests her head against his arm, "This isn't right, Poppa. How can the Clave keep Daddy all this time for some stupid meeting."

He kisses the top of her head, "It's the Clave, my darling. It's what they do."

"I miss Daddy."

Magnus puts his arm around her and holds her, "Tomorrow, I promise."

"Okay, Poppa." She kisses his cheek, "I'm going to bed."

Magnus nods, "Goodnight Maxine."

"Night Poppa." She kisses Mikey's head, "Night Mikey."

Mikey smiles, "Night, Maxine."

She flicks her hand and she is in her pajamas. She walks into her fathers' bedroom. Magnus smiles. His children have slept with him since Monday night, otherwise he wouldn't get any sleep.

Mikey looks up at Magnus, "Sleep Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Might as well." He stands and carries Mikey to his bedroom. He flicks his hand and the two of them are in their sleep clothes. He puts Mikey on the bed. Mikey lays next to his sister. Magnus gets in the bed behind Mikey and wraps his arms around both children. He closes his eyes and eventually falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus slowly opens his eyes and looks around the bedroom. It's still dark. Mikey and Maxine are asleep. The loft is quiet.

But something woke Magnus up.

He closes his eyes, then opens them quickly.

Alexander is in the Institute.

Magnus carefully gets out the bed, then runs into the living room. He opens a portal and waits.

A minute or two later, a tired, drawn and bearded Alec walks into the loft. He gives Magnus a weak smile, "By the angel, I'm finally home."

Magnus walks over to him and holds him tight, "God I missed you so much."

Alec's arms go around him and he holds Magnus just as tight, "I feel like I've been gone for years."

Magnus gently kisses him, then rests his forehead against Alec's. He closes his eyes as the stress and tension melt away, replaced by the calmness and peace that means that Alec is near him.

He rubs his nose against Alec's beard, "They didn't have razors in Idris?"

Alec holds Magnus tighter, "I just wanted to come home, I didn't care about food, sleep, nothing."

Magnus smiles as he hears footsteps. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Mikey walking over to them. Magnus kisses Alec, "We have company."

Alec smiles, "Hey raspberry, miss me?"

Mikey giggles, "Daddy's here." Alec picks him up and Mikey giggles as he kisses his father's face, "Daddy's face tickles."

Alec smiles and kisses his son's nose, "Love my raspberry."

Mikey holds Alec's cheeks, "Love my Daddy and his tickly face."

Magnus smiles, "It's way too late for this."

Alec nods, "I want to sleep for months."

Magnus kisses him, "Not when you have a beard."

Alec laughs, "Not now, Magnus."

Magnus smiles as he rubs his nose against Alec's cheek, then kisses Mikey's nose, "Guess we should go back to bed, raspberry?"

Mikey nods, "Yes, Daddy is home, now we will all sleep good."

Magnus nods, "Yes, we will." He flicks his hand and Alec is in sleep clothes. They walk to their bedroom.

Alec gets in the bed and lays Mikey on his chest. Magnus lays next to Maxine and gently kisses her forehead.

Maxine sleepily opens her eyes, "Poppa?"

He smiles, "Look who's here."

She blinks as she turns around. Her eyes widen, "Daddy." She moves over and hugs Alec.

Mikey giggles, "I'm getting squished."

Maxine giggles, "It's about time somebody else got squished instead of me." She kisses her father's cheek, "Poppa must be happy, the beard is back."

Magnus laughs, "I am happy because _your father_ is back."

Maxine nods, "Amen Poppa."

Mikey giggles, "Amen Maxine."

Maxine kisses Mikey's nose, "Amen Mikey."

Alec puts his arms around Maxine and Mikey, "Can we go to sleep now?"

Maxine puts her head on Alec's chest, next to Mikey's, "Yes, Daddy."

Magnus laughs, "He comes home and I'm back to being the _other_ father."

Mikey reaches across Maxine for Magnus' hand, "Love Poppa."

Magnus holds his son's hand, "Love you too, raspberry." He kisses Mikey's hand then places it on Alec's chest. He kisses the back of Maxine's head as he puts his arm around their children.

Alec holds Magnus' hand as he leans over Maxine and kisses Magnus, "We'll talk in the morning."

Magnus smiles, "Oh we'll do a lot more than talk, Mr. Lightwood."

Maxine giggles, "Poppa, there's children present."

"Children should be sleeping, way past their bedtime."

Mikey giggles, "Shh, too much talking."

Magnus is about to answer when he sees that Alec is asleep, a gentle smile on his lips. Mikey looks at Alec and puts a finger to his lips, "Shhh, Daddy sleeping."

Maxine puts her hand on Magnus' and whispers, "Daddy's **_home_**." Mikey nods and puts his head back on Alec's chest.

Magnus lays there and smiles as Mikey and Maxine fall asleep. A few minutes later, he is fast asleep.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was only meant to be a fluffy one chapter story, but I'm pretty sure some of you are curious about the meeting. Here's a hint, with all the differences in my two main worlds, there are a few similarities.


	2. Chapter 2

A whole bunch of goodies are packed into this second chapter.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and quickly sits up. Alec isn't in the bed. Mikey and Maxine are curled around each other fast asleep. Magnus gets out the bed and leaves the bedroom. He relaxes as he smells coffee and walks into the kitchen.

Alec is making pancakes. He kisses Magnus, "Morning."

Magnus pulls him close and kisses him, "Morning, I believe I call you 'husband'?"

"Yes you do."

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's beard, "Hmm, how about a quickie before the kids wake up?"

Alec laughs as he sees Mikey walking out their bedroom, rubbing his eyes, "Too late."

Magnus pouts, "Now I have to share you."

Alec smiles as Mikey walks over to him and looks up. Alec picks him up, "Good morning, raspberry. Pancakes for breakfast?"

Mikey smiles as he kisses Alec's cheek, "Morning, Daddy. Pancakes are awesome." Alec laughs as he sits Mikey in a chair.

Magnus smiles as Maxine walks over. She kisses Magnus' cheek then she hugs Alec and kisses his cheek, "Good morning, Daddy."

Alec kisses the top of her head, "Good morning, blueberry. Pancakes?"

Maxine chews on her lip, "What about school?"

Mikey giggles, "No school, Daddy Day."

Maxine sighs, "Mikey, you don't have school on Friday, but I do."

Mikey shakes his head, "Uh huh, Maxine stay home."

Magnus fills two mugs with coffee, "Daddy Day?" He sits across from Mikey.

Mikey nods, "We hang out with Daddy."

Alec squeezes her, "You can stay home today."

Maxine smiles, "Cool." Alec kisses her forehead, then lets her go. She fills two glasses with milk and brings them to the table.

Mikey smiles as she sits down next to him, "Thank you, Maxine."

She kisses his cheek, "You're welcome, Mikey."

Alec brings a plate of pancakes to the table and sits next to Magnus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast and the dishes are done, they go into the living room. Magnus, Alec and Maxine sit on the sofa.

Mikey sits on Alec's lap, running his thumb over his father's beard. He giggles, "Daddy's face is tickly."

Magnus laughs, "You like Daddy's beard."

Mikey nods, "Yes, Poppa."

Maxine sniffs, "You won't be saying that next week when you start missing Daddy's beautiful face."

Magnus laughs, "Leave him alone, Maxine."

"Whatever Poppa." She pokes Alec's arm, "So what was so important that they kept you all week?"

Alec smiles, "It wasn't all week, blueberry."

Magnus sniffs, "It damn well felt like it."

Mikey nods, "Blah on the Clave."

Alec's eyes widen, "Magnus!"

Maxine giggles as Magnus looks at his husband, "Why you getting mad at me for?"

"Because you obviously taught him that."

Magnus sniffs, "Why would you assume that?"

Maxine giggles, "It was me, Daddy."

Alec shakes his head, "If it's not one of you teaching Mikey bad things, it's the other one."

Mikey giggles, "Love Poppa and Maxine."

"Of course you do."

Mikey's eyes sparkle as he looks at his father, "Love Daddy."

Alec laughs, "Yes, they also taught you how to distract me." He kisses Mikey's nose, "Love you, raspberry."

Maxine giggles, "What about the big not important meeting, Daddy?"

Alec kisses Maxine's nose, "Right, Grandma is retiring at the end of the year. The Clave wants to get her replacement trained and ready to take over by the time she leaves. We had interviews, a ton of conferences all day long. Which is why I didn't have the time to shave. Got back to my room and barely had enough energy to crawl into bed to get a couple hours of sleep. Then we started over again in the morning after a quick bite to eat and some coffee."

Magnus asks, "Wait, so Maryse is stepping down as Consul?" Alec nods. Magnus continues, "Did they ask you?"

Alec nods, "Yes, I was one of the first people offered the position."

"That's awesome, Alec. Of course, Maxine will finish the school year then transfer to Idris. I'll stay here with her, Mikey can go with you..."

Maxine gets off the sofa and sits on the coffee table, "But I want to be with Daddy too."

Magnus smiles, "We will see Daddy and Mikey on the weekends, until June, then..."

Alec cuts him off, "I turned it down."

Magnus sits back, "Turned it down, but why, Alexander? Being asked to be Consul is huge, why would you say 'no'?"

Alec takes a deep breath, "Inquisitor Watson's exact words were, '_your warlock husband and children are not welcome in Idris_'."

Maxine's eyes narrow, "Not welcome? Why not?"

Magnus sniffs, "Because the Clave is still stuck in the old ways, they haven't changed."

Alec nods, "He said how wonderful it would be for me to be a part of the Idris 'team'. Just as I was ready to commit to being Consul, he casually mentioned that my family would be allowed to visit for a few days every month. When I asked why you couldn't live with me, he coldly told me that having three warlocks permanently living in Idris was out of the question."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "No warlocks, no Daddy."

Alec kisses his son's nose, "Exactly, Mikey. That's when I told him 'no'. He tried to get me to change my mind, but he wasn't changing HIS about you living with me, so my answer was always 'no'."

Magnus sniffs, "And that was Monday?"

Alec shakes his head, "Oh no, we were told of Mom's retirement, on Monday. Tuesday, Watson asked me but told me to think about it. Tuesday and Wednesday were other interviews and group discussions. My interview was today and after continuing to say 'no', I was told I could leave. I arrived in the Institute and as I was thinking how nice it was to be back in New York, a portal opened in front of me." He kisses Magnus, "Thank you for my ride home."

Magnus smiles, "Since you were seven." He then shakes his head, "Just when you think the Clave has joined us in the twenty-first century, you find they haven't."

Alec sighs, "Anyway, let's move on and have some family time."

Magnus nods, "Aquarium?"

Mikey claps his hands, "Sharks."

Maxine giggles, "Mikey and the sharks." She leans over and kisses her brother's nose.

Alec smiles, "That was easy." Alec hands Mikey to Magnus as everybody stands up.

Magnus sets Mikey's glamour as Maxine wrinkles her nose.

Alec laughs, "His hair continues to bother you."

Maxine sets her glamour and nods, "Yes, Daddy."

He holds Maxine's hand, "When he's old enough, he'll decide for himself, blueberry."

"I know, but until then, yeck."

Mikey giggles, "Yeck."

Maxine giggles, "Is that yeck at me?"

"No, Clave yeck."

Magnus nods, "Definitely."

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus, really?"

Magnus opens a portal, "I'm only agreeing with my son, nothing else." He kisses Mikey's forehead, "Smart boy."

Alec rolls his eyes as Maxine giggles. They walk through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey and Maxine walk ahead of their fathers as they leave the Shark's Exhibit. Maxine holds Mikey's hand as they walk to the Sea Cliff Exhibit. She looks behind them but doesn't see their fathers.

Maxine looks around, "Mikey, where's Daddy and Poppa?"

Mikey turns and shrugs, "I don't know."

She holds Mikey's hand as they walk back and find their fathers kissing against a wall.

Mikey giggles, "Poppa is happy that Daddy is back."

Maxine nods, "Very happy." She and Mikey stand there watching for a few minutes, then Maxine giggles, "Get a room, you two."

Magnus waves his hand at their children, "Go look at the penguins, nothing to see here."

Mikey giggles, "I don't want to look at penguins, I like seeing Daddy and Poppa kiss."

Maxine nods, "Exactly. They should unglamour themselves, so that we can sell tickets to the mundanes."

Alec laughs, "How much would you charge?"

Maxine thinks about it, "Twenty dollars."

Magnus looks at her disgusted, "That's all?"

Maxine smiles, "Per minute."

Magnus laughs, "That's better."

Alec shakes his head as he walks over to Mikey and Maxine, "Terrible."

Magnus reaches for Alec's hand and kisses his knuckles, "Maxine, why don't you and Mikey go ahead, Daddy and I are going home." He kisses Alec.

Maxine sniffs, "You said we were having pizza for dinner."

Magnus nods, "We are, but there is a long way to go until dinnertime."

"Right, the Aquarium isn't _that_ interesting, Poppa."

Mikey smiles, "Visit Not Daddy, Not Poppa and Max."

Maxine smiles, "I like that idea, Mikey."

Alec nods, "Okay, that you can do. Come home in three..." Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's beard and purrs, "make that four hours, blueberry."

Maxine giggles, "Fine, Daddy." Mikey holds her hand as she opens a portal and they walk through.

Magnus opens a portal and smiles at his husband, "After you, beautiful."

Alec laughs, "You just want to look at my ass."

Magnus purrs, "Maybe."

Alec walks through the portal laughing. Magnus purrs in anticipation as he follows Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is sitting on the sofa watching tv, when a portal opens up. Maxine and Mikey step into the loft. Mikey squeals as he runs over to Max and climbs into his lap.

Max laughs, "Hello Mikey," as he gets a faceful of kisses.

Maxine giggles as she walks over and sits next to Max. She kisses his cheek, "Hi."

Max puts an arm around her, "Hi, Maxine. You here for a reason?"

She shakes her head, "No, Daddy and Poppa are having 'us' time, so we came to visit."

"Us time? What day is it in your world?"

Maxine smiles, "Friday."

"No school?"

Mikey giggles, "It's Daddy Day."

Max laughs, "What's Daddy Day?"

Maxine sighs, "Daddy was gone all week and today is a day to hang out with him. That is until Poppa started kissing him and decided he wanted to have Daddy all to himself."

Max nods, "Yes, they get distracted by one another rather easily."

Maxine giggles, "And Daddy has a beard, so Poppa is extra distracted."

Max laughs, "Oh forget it then, you're lucky you got to see him at all."

Mikey giggles, "Daddy's face is tickly."

Maxine rolls her eyes, "Mikey loves Daddy's beard, it's annoying." She wrinkles her nose as she drops her glamour, "Ugh, Mikey is stuck with hair."

Mikey giggles, "Hair, yeck."

Maxine kisses Mikey's nose, "Exactly."

Max laughs, "I guess you have to wait until you go back home."

Maxine sniffs, "Blah."

Mikey giggles, "Blah, Maxine."

A portal opens and Magnus1 walks into the loft. Mikey squeals as he climbs off Max's lap and runs over.

Magnus1 laughs as he picks the boy up, "What a nice surprise. Hello Mikey."

Mikey kisses his cheeks, "Hello Not Poppa."

Magnus1 sits in a chair, Mikey on his lap, "And how are you, Maxine?"

She smiles, "I'm good, Not Poppa. Now that Daddy is back home."

"Oh, where was he?"

"In Idris. Grandma is retiring and they wanted Daddy to be the new Consul but they didn't want Poppa, Mikey and me with him."

Max asks, "Wait, Grandma Maryse is the Consul in your world?"

Maxine nods, "Until the end of the year."

Magnus1 smiles, "That's interesting."

Max sniffs, "What's interesting is that no matter what world it is, they want Daddy but not us."

Maxine looks from Max to Magnus1, "They asked Not Daddy to be Consul too?"

Magnus1 nods, "Yes, a couple of months ago, they also refused to let Max and I live with him. We would be allowed to visit him, but that's all."

Mikey narrows his eyes, "No warlocks, no Not Daddy."

Max giggles, "That's what Daddy told them."

Maxine nods, "Our Daddy too."

Magnus1 shakes his head, "The Clave is narrow minded in all the worlds."

Mikey nods, "Blah on the Clave, Not Poppa."

Magnus1 laughs. He kisses Mikey's nose, "I agree completely."

Maxine sighs, "Not Poppa, can you get rid of Mikey's glamour, his hair is annoying me."

Mikey giggles, "Hair yeck."

Magnus1 shakes his head, "Sorry, I can't undo another warlock's glamour." He smiles at Mikey, "Then again, we are dealing with a powerful little warlock here, aren't we." He holds Mikey's hand in his, "Mikey, see if you can drop the glamour on your hands."

Mikey looks down at his hand, after a minute or so, his glamour flickers then disappears completely. His hair also disappears. The red marks are back on his palms and scalp. Mikey looks at Magnus1 and giggles, "I did it, Not Poppa."

Max laughs, "Not a doubt in my mind."

Maxine claps, "Yeah, Mikey." She stands, walks over to Mikey and kisses the top of his head, "No more hair." She smiles at Magnus1, "Now what?"

Magnus1 nods, "Now, let's see if Mikey can come up with his own glamour." He smiles, "Mikey, now create a glamour that covers your red marks."

Mikey nods and closes his eyes. The red marks on his palms and arms slowly go brown. Then the red marks on his scalp and neck go brown. All his skin is brown. The same shade as Maxine and Max. Mikey opens his eyes and giggles as he looks at his hands, "Look Not Poppa."

Magnus1 smiles, "I see."

Maxine's eyes are wide, "By the angel, Mikey, your glamour is the same as Max and me." She kisses Mikey's cheeks.

Mikey giggles, "I love Maxine and Max."

Max walks over and picks Mikey up from his father's lap. He hugs Mikey tight, "I love Mikey."

Maxine rests her head against Max's arm and smiles, "And no hair."

Mikey giggles, "Hair yeck."

Magnus1 laughs, "Hopefully your fathers like the new look."

Maxine smiles, "I'm sure they will, Not Poppa."

The door opens and Alec1 walks into the loft. Mikey wiggles and Max puts him down. Mikey runs over, "Hello Not Daddy."

Alec1 laughs and picks him up, "Another chocolate covered warlock to kiss." Mikey giggles as he kisses Alec1's face.

Maxine walks over and kisses his cheek, "Hello Not Daddy."

Alec1 kisses her forehead, "Hello Maxine. Always a pleasure." Maxine giggles and rests her head on his arm.

Max sniffs, "I'm watching you, Maxine."

Maxine giggles, "Our Daddy has a beard."

"Yeah for you."

Mikey giggles, "Daddy's face is tickly."

"That's nice."

Magnus1 laughs, "Children stop fighting."

Maxine giggles, "This has been fun, but we should be going home now."

Mikey smiles, "Pizza."

Max laughs, "You think they are done having 'us' time?"

Maxine sighs, "I hope so. How much 'us' time do they need?"

Magnus1 smiles, "As much as we can get."

Max shakes his head, "Oh no, this is a no fathers' sex zone." He points to Mikey.

Maxine giggles as she takes her brother from Alec1, "Max, don't worry about Mikey, he doesn't understand about sex yet."

Max groans, "I can't."

Maxine giggles, "Such a prude." She kisses Alec1, "Goodbye Not Daddy."

Alec1 kisses the top of Mikey's head, "Goodbye you two."

She walks over to Magnus1 and kisses his cheek. He kisses Mikey's forehead, "It was fun seeing you."

Maxine giggles, "And thank you for teaching Mikey how to glamour himself without hair."

Magnus1 laughs, "You're welcome, Maxine."

Max hugs Maxine and Mikey. They each kiss one of his cheeks. Max smiles, "Now we're a matching set."

Maxine giggles, "Yes we are." She opens a portal and Mikey waves as she walks through carrying him.

Alec1 nods, "Pizza sounds good. Blueberry?"

Max smiles, "Agree. Poppa?"

Magnus1 laughs, "Rome here we come." He opens a portal and they leave the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxine walks into the loft and puts Mikey on his feet. Their fathers are sitting on the sofa.

Mikey runs over, "Daddy, Poppa, look at me."

Alec sits Mikey on his lap, "You're brown."

Mikey giggles, "I did this."

Magnus glances at Maxine, as she sits on the coffee table, "Blueberry?"

Maxine giggles, "Not Poppa taught Mikey how to set his own glamour."

"With a little encourage from you?"

"Uh huh. This was all Mikey."

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, "I like it."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Of course you would."

Mikey's eye widen as he looks at Alec, "Beard gone?"

Alec nods, "Yes, raspberry, I shaved it off."

Maxine giggles, "Good."

Magnus winks at her, "Not a fan of the beard?"

"Not really, Poppa."

Magnus nods as he rubs his nose across Alec's cheek, "I liked it but watching it disappear was wonderful." He kisses Alec.

Maxine giggles, "Enough, time for pizza."

Magnus laughs, "What do you mean 'enough'?"

Mikey giggles, "No more kissing, pizza."

Alec laughs, "Tough crowd."

Magnus nods, "We had to wait for them to return, and now they are rushing us."

Maxine smiles, "But now we are here."

Mikey nods, "Pizza time."

Magnus takes Mikey from Alec, "Then I guess you better go before we have a riot on our hands." Alec stands.

Mikey giggles, "Pizza pizza pizza."

Alec laughs. He leans over and kisses Mikey's head, "I'm going." He continues to laugh as he walks out the loft.

Maxine stands and walks into the kitchen to set the table.

Magnus smiles at his brown son, "Mikey you can drop the glamour."

Mikey giggles as he watches his brown palms go red, "Done, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his head, "Good job." He lets Mikey go and his son runs into the kitchen to help Maxine.

When Alec returns with the pizza, everybody is sitting around the table ready to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Mikey and Maxine sleep in their own beds for the first time since Sunday night.

Magnus rests his head against Alec's chest and falls asleep listening to his husband's heart beating.

A few hours later, Alec slowly opens his eyes and sees Mikey standing by the bed. Alec whispers, "Raspberry, what's wrong?"

Mikey gently touches Alec's arm, "Daddy, real?"

Alec squeezes his son's hand, "Yes, I'm real."

Magnus lifts his head from Alec's chest, "Mikey, it's okay. Daddy's home with us."

Mikey looks from one father to the other, "Daddy not going?"

Magnus sits up, "No Mikey, Daddy's not leaving us."

Alec picks Mikey up and lays him on his chest. He rubs Mikey's back, "You had a bad dream, it's okay now."

Mikey wraps his arms around Alec, "Nobody is taking Daddy away."

Magnus leans closer and kisses Mikey's head, "No, he's staying right here with us."

Mikey nods, "Good." His eyes slowly close and he falls asleep.

Magnus sighs, "Guess you not being here, is still weighing on his mind."

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, "It weighed on my mind when I was in Idris. I remembered the first day I went to work and he panicked."

Magnus nods, "When I bought him home from school the last couple of days, he went looking for you and when he didn't see you, he rubbed his neck, like he did then."

Alec smiles, "The deflect/block rune."

"Yes, Maxine also was on edge these last couple of days."

"And you?"

"I had them to take care of and they kept me sane."

Alec nods, "I was antsy to get home."

Magnus smiles as he gently touches Mikey's head, "He wanted to go get you."

Alec bites his lip to keep from laughing, "By the angel, that's all we needed."

Magnus nods, "I think the only thing that stopped him was his lack of knowing about portals."

Alec kisses Mikey's head, "The less the Clave know about Mikey, the better. The fact that they knew about Emil killing his mother and grabbing the baby are bad enough but Mom showed me the letters he sent to his people back in PA. Emil knew right away that Mikey was a very powerful warlock even when he was only two."

"But the bastard never said where he was?"

"No, he never told his people where he was. The High Warlock of Philadelphia didn't like what he was hearing about Emil, and told him to leave the state. The High Warlock went to the Pennsylvania Institute and told them about his suspicions. The Head instead of informing those of us in neighboring states of the situation, only told the Clave."

Magnus sniffs, "And the Clave as usual, kept it to themselves."

"Yes, not saying that anything would have been different, but a heads up that there was a warlock who strongly disliked ShadowHunters was running around, would have been nice."

Magnus moves closer to Alec, "Emil and Rogan were in Brooklyn for a couple of weeks then grabbed you."

Alec kisses Magnus, "But as you say, Mistress Destiny had it covered."

Magnus nods as he rests his head next to Alec's on the pillow, "That she did. Remember when Max showed us the footage?"

Alec holds Mikey tight, "I was unconscious and you walked in afterwards, so to actually see what Mikey did was incredible."

Magnus rests his right hand on Mikey's back as he remembers.

.

.

.

_A portal opens and Max steps out. He looks around, "Where's Mikey?"_

_Magnus finishes pouring the potion in a vial, "He's with Alec, why?"_

_"And Maxine?"_

_Magnus glances towards the door, "She's working on a book report, again why?"_

_Max nods, "I have something to show you." He walks out the room. Magnus follows. _

_Maxine's at the kitchen table, she smiles as Max walks over. She notices that he has his laptop, "What's going on?"_

_Magnus shrugs, "Max has something he wants to show me."_

_Max kisses the top of Maxine's head as he sits next to her. He opens the laptop, "Give me a second to bring it up."_

_Magnus nods as he sits next to Max, "You can take two seconds." Maxine giggles as she leans her head on Max's arm. _

_"I was bored and just messing around with different sites when this popped up. I thought it was a different world but realized that it was this one. Security footage that somehow got posted online. Figured you might be interested in seeing it."_

_Magnus smiles, "You've convinced me already." Maxine nods._

_Max hits a few keys, "Okay, it's ready. Sorry, but there's no audio."_

_Magnus and Maxine look at the screen and see an empty room. A portal opens up and two men walk out dragging an unconscious Alec Lightwood. _

_Maxine grabs Max's arm, "That's my Daddy." Max nods. _

_They let Alec go and he falls to the floor. One man walks over to a small table. There are knives of different sizes on top of it. He picks a large knife up and turns around. Magnus tenses. _

_Maxine screams as a little boy calmly walks into the room, his right hand is raised as he walks over to Alec, "It's Mikey." Max kisses her head and nods. _

_Magnus says coldly, "The warlock with his back to the camera is Emil, the other is Rogan."_

_Maxine sniffs, "Both are dead men." Max and Magnus nod._

_As the two men talk, the boy stands by Alec, calmly looking from one warlock to the other. _

_Maxine giggles, "Mikey's just waiting for them to do something stupid."_

_Magnus nods, "And they will."_

_Rogan, knife in head, takes a couple of steps towards Mikey and Alec. In the blink of an eye, Mikey throws a fireball that hits him in the chest and burns him in seconds. His corpse hits the floor with a loud thud. _

_Maxine's eyes widen, "Oh shit." She quickly covers her mouth, "Sorry, Poppa."_

_Magnus laughs, "It's okay, blueberry. That was awesome."_

_Max giggles, "Yes it was."_

_Emil turns around and seems to be yelling at Mikey. The boy stays near Alec and calmly looks at Emil. The warlock walks over to the table and picks up a knife. He throws it at Alec. _

_Mikey throws another fireball that destroys the knife and burns a hole through Emil's chest. Emil's eyes roll back as he crumbles to the floor, dead._

_Maxine giggles, "Mikey 2, bad guys a big fat zero."_

_Magnus nods, "That's what I saw, when I showed up."_

_Mikey looks at the two dead bodies, nods, then sits on the floor next to Alec. He gently puts his future father's head on his legs and brushes some hair off Alec's forehead. The love rune glows blue. _

_Maxine giggles, "Oh oh Poppa's on the way." Max giggles and nods. _

_Mikey's head shots up and he raises his hand as Magnus runs into the room. _

_Maxine giggles, "Mikey, don't hurt Poppa."_

_Magnus laughs, "For a minute there, I was worried."_

_The Magnus on the screen talks to Mikey, then holds up his left hand. Mikey looks at Alec's left hand then lowers his hand. Magnus walks over and feels for Alec's pulse. He touches the love rune and it glows blue. He opens a portal, picks Alec up and smiles at the boy. _

_Mikey stands, holds Magnus' pant leg and they walk through the portal. _

_Maxine smiles, "And the rest is history."_

_Max nods, "I'll send it to Maxine, so that you can show Alec. I'm sure he would be interested to know what he missed."_

_Magnus nods, "Thank you."_

_Maxine giggles as she gets a notification on her laptop. She pulls it closer and smiles, "Got it." She kisses Max's cheek, "Thanks."_

_Max smiles as he powers down his laptop and closes it, "You're welcome." He stands. Maxine and Magnus stand as well. They hug and Max leaves. _

_When Alec and Mikey return home, Mikey takes a nap with Maxine as Alec watches the footage with Magnus. _

.

.

.

Magnus nods, "When I walked into the room, saw the dead bodies and you laying on the floor with Mikey, I was terrified. I felt his power in the room and was concerned that he was going to harm you, until I realized that he was protecting you from me." Magnus softly laughs as he kisses Mikey's hand, "At which point, it became important that I let him know we were on the same side."

Alec nods, "And I missed all the fun, until Max showed up."

"I'm glad that Max was then able to get rid of it."

"I don't see the Clave having the ability to monitor what goes on here from Idris, but knowing that it's gone, makes me feel better. The Clave doesn't need to know how powerful Mikey is."

"Yes, they already know enough."

Alec kisses the top of Mikey's head, "I'm lucky to have two protectors."

Magnus smiles as he kisses Alec, "Afterwards, the biggest mystery was his name, poor you had no idea who we were talking about."

"Until I saw him."

Magnus nods, "Then it was a done deal. Same as Maxine."

"What's the same as me, Poppa?"

They look over and see Maxine standing by the door. Magnus smiles, "Baby girl, why aren't you sleeping?"

Maxine shrugs, "I was sleeping then I woke up and I was staring at the ceiling wondering if Daddy was really home or not. I came to check."

Alec smiles, "I'm really home, blueberry."

Maxine nods, "I see that. I guess Mikey wanted to make sure as well."

Magnus nods, "Yes, you want to join us?"

Maxine smiles, "Uh huh."

Magnus laughs as Maxine walks over. He makes space for her and she lays in between her fathers. She kisses Mikey's head, then Alec's cheek. She rests her head on Magnus' chest, "I guess it's going to take a couple of days until we get our bed to ourselves."

Alec smiles, "I'm not complaining."

Magnus laughs as he leans closer and they kiss. "Neither am I."

Maxine giggles, "Shh, I'm trying to sleep."

Magnus kisses her head, "Excuse us."

"It's okay, Poppa. Night."

"Good night, Maxine."

"Night, Daddy."

Alec kisses the back of her head, "Night, blueberry."

Magnus holds her tight as she falls asleep. He looks at Alec and his husband is smiling at him.

Alec whispers, "I missed this."

Magnus kisses him, "We missed you." He rests his head against Alec's on the pillow and closes his eyes.

The Lightwood-Bane family fall asleep.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few little extras that have been in my brain concerning this world. Hoped you enjoyed them.

Obviously this happens after **The Winchesters and the Lightwood-Banes, take two**, since Mikey now controls his glamour himself.


End file.
